Greymon
Greymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Champion Level Dinosaur Digimon. He is the Digivolved form of Agumon, Tai's companion, in the animated TV series. He is a large, dinosaur-like creature whose skin on his head became hardened and covered with a helmet-like shell. He is a fierce and very aggressive monster. But he is very intelligent and is one of the most powerful champion Digimon. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Michael Lindsay. Description Greymon is a dinosaur digimon, more closely modeled after the classic, flat-footed, upright depiction of a theropod dinosaur. It has a well muscled chest and forearms, orange skin with blue stripes, and a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose - making it resemble some sort of fusion between a Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus. It is approximately 7 to 10 feet tall. Greymon X, a Greymon modified by the X-Antibody, has a more realistic stance (for a dinosaur), larger forearms, and spikes on its helmet. Digivolution Greymon's normal digivolution line, as seen in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, goes: * Fresh - Botamon * In-Training - Koromon * Rookie - Agumon * Champion - Greymon * Ultimate - MetalGreymon * Mega - WarGreymon Special Digivolution * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Greymon + Garurumon = Kimeramon Attacks He has sharp claws and giant horns making his whole body a weapon. * Nova Blast/Nova Flame (Mega Flame): Fires a giant fireball from his mouth and in the movie the Nova Blast is Nova Flame which shoots a flamethrower out of his mouth. * Great Horns Attack (Great Antler): Slashes enemies with his horns. * Great Horns Bash: An upward ramming with his horns. * Tail Crash: Pummels enemies with his tail. * Horn Impulse: Rapid, repeated strikes with his horn. * Grey Tooth: Bites enemies with his razor sharp teeth. * Fire Wall: Unleashes a wall of flames from his mouth. The following attack is exclusive to Greymon X: * Mega Burst: A concentrated energy blast; stronger than his Nova Blast attack. Appearances Digimon Adventure (The Movie) * Voiced by Bob Papenbrook. In Digimon Adventure (The Movie), Agumon Digivolved to Greymon to fight Parrotmon. In the movie, this particular Greymon is referred to as "RedGreymon". Digimon Adventure In Digimon Adventure, Tai's Agumon Digivolved to Greymon for the first time to fight Shellmon. After that, he helped to fight against Devimon, Etemon, Tyrannomon, Myotismon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon. During the battle against Etemon, a wild Greymon fought Tai's Greymon until it Digivolved into SkullGreymon and eliminated Etemon's Greymon. Digimon Adventure: Our War Game In Our War Game, Agumon became Greymon to fight Infermon, who had just Digivolved from Keramon. Infermon prevented him from Digivolving to MetalGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 In Digimon Adventure 02, after the plot to destroy the Digimon Emperor's Control Spires started, Greymon reappeared and took down some of them. The Digimon Emperor took control of him with a Dark Ring and tried to get him to Digivolve to MetalGreymon but instead he became SkullGreymon. Later on, Greymon helped out when Digimon started to appear in the Real World. V-Tamer In the V-Tamer manga series, A Greymon worked in Hospitown with 2 Centarumon and a Meramon. They helped to take down Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown. Outside of that, a Greymon was an old partner to Neo Saiba who threw him away and became MetalGreymon. Digimon Next Tsurugi Tatsuno's partner is a special Greymon that has the symbol of a hexagon on his left arm, indicating that he is an Illegal type, a Digimon that can save the Digital World. He first appeared to fight a Kuwagamon that appeared in the Real World. When it came to Greymon about to be finished off by Peckmon, Piximon De-Digivolved Greymon to Agumon. Digimon Story Greymon evolves from Agumon, and can evolve further into MetalGreymon depending on its stats. Digimon World After you have 20 residents in your town, if you walk in and out of Jijimon's house, Greymon will fight you. If you win, he will join your town and hold Tournaments, where you can play 2-Player. See also * GeoGreymon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category: Vaccine Digimon Category: Dinosaur Digimon pt:Greymon fi:Greymon